Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare
by Zokusho
Summary: Warning, this fanfic doesn't make any sense! The girls and female teachers of Azumanga Daioh play truth or dare at Chiyo's summer cottage. Yuri, lemon, M-rated, etc.
1. The Competition

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 1: The Competition**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo. And no, Kimura-sensei will not be appearing (well, maybe outside, peeking through the window or something :).

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

For the last summer vacation, Chiyo-chan had again invited everyone to her family's summer cottage. At first, weather was fine, but dark clouds started to gather and they decided to return indoors before it started raining.

"I am bored! Let's do something!" Tomo shouted, bouncing around.

"We are already doing something," Yomi said, not bothering to look up from her books and notes. "Stop making noise and study like the rest of us."

Yomi took a look around the room. Not everyone was studying. In fact, nobody else was. Osaka had taken two empty shells from the beach and experimented by putting one or both of them on her ears, apparently testing whether the "sound of the sea" would sound different in stereo. Sakaki was sitting by the window, staring outside dreamily, and hugging a large yellow plush toy – which she had been calling "father" for some reason. Kaori was sitting beside Sakaki, and staring at _her_ dreamily. Both of the teachers were sitting on the couch – Yukari-sensei taking a nap and Minamo Kurosawa-sensei, nicknamed Nyamo, reading a book. Tomo and Kagura were arguing loudly about what they should do, except studying. The noise produced by the pair made Yukari wake up.

"Stop being so noisy in class!" she snapped.

"Yukari, it's our vacation," Nyamo noted.

"Damn it! I dreamed I was in class, teaching! Another moment of my vacation wasted!" Yukari groaned. "This is unacceptable. We must do something. We can't just loiter around all day!" she continued, stood up, and began rummaging through her bag.

"I don't know why you have to work so much to have fun," Nyamo said.

"A-ha! I knew I had it with me! Everyone, let's play a fun game. Move this table, gather around, sit down – Chiyo-chan, bring an empty bottle from the kitchen! Move it!" Yukari commanded. "You too, Nyamo!"

Kurosawa-sensei sighed and stood up. "So what is this fun game?"

"It's called 'Truth or Dare'," Yukari announced in English. Most of the others were puzzled. "Say what?" Kagura asked.

Yukari smacked Kagura on the head with the box she had taken from her bag. "Kagura, had you listened at my classes, you would have understood what I said! Truth or dare is an American party game. We spin an empty bottle. Whomever it points at, must choose truth or dare. A truth means she will have to answer a given question truthfully. A dare is a task she must do. Nobody can refuse any truth or dare given to them."

"I choose dare!" Tomo announced.

"Not yet!" Yukari yelled. "We must spin the bottle first. And let me shuffle the cards before that."

They were sitting on the floor in the following order, clockwise: Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

Yukari gave the bottle an energetic spin and it ended up pointing at Yomi. "So, Yomi. Truth or dare?"

"I don't care about this game."

"You can't back down now," Tomo said.

"I never agreed to play in the first place!"

"Shut up! Truth or dare, Yomi!" Yukari yelled impatiently.

"Whatever. Truth then."

Yukari picked up a card and read: "What is the most embarrassing thing your parents have seen you doing?"

"I don't remember anything like that," Yomi answered.

"No, no, no! That's no good! You must tell us the truth. There must be something," Yukari said.

"Well … last week, my father accidentally came into bathroom when I was weighing myself …"

"Lame! Lame! What's so embarrassing about that? I bet I have a gazillion times more embarrassing things to reveal!" Tomo shouted.

"Yeah! It's a challenge! I accept!" Kagura shouted.

"… I had taken all my clothes off because they were heavy. He backed down and closed the door very quickly. I don't think it even was that embarrassing, but I can't remember anything else," Yomi explained.

"Okay, Yomi. It's your turn to spin the bottle," Yukari explained.

"Excuse me. You also don't have to pick a card when it's your turn to spin the bottle. You can make up your own questions and dares," Chiyo explained.

"Amazing, Chiyo-chan! You know everything! Even the rules for this game!" Osaka said.

"I am reading the rulebook that was in the box," Chiyo said.

"Amazing! I could never read that rulebook," Osaka said.

"It's in Japanese," Chiyo remarked.

"Amazing!" Osaka said. "How did they know that we would be playing their game?" she then wondered.

Chiyo just sighed. Yomi spinned the bottle, and it pointed at Osaka. "Why didn't it point at me!" Tomo shouted. "No, it should have pointed at me instead!" Kagura shouted. "Yomi and Osaka are getting points! It's unfair!"

"Shut up! They are not points! … so, eh … truth or dare?" Yomi asked.

"Dare!" Osaka said, after being shaken from her daydreams about Americans making games for every possible situation, including Japanese high school girls on vacation in a summer cottage.

Yomi picked a card and read: "Perform a dance with a broom".

"We don't have a broom, just a vacuum cleaner," Chiyo said.

"Oh no! Oh no! What are we going to do! This is going all wrong," Osaka moaned, holding her head with her hands.

Quickly, Chiyo shuffled through the rulebook and said, "Ah! Don't mind, Osaka! It says here, 'if the dare is impossible to do, you are excused'. So you don't have to do it. Just spin the bottle."

"Oh. Saved by the bell!" Osaka said, and reached for the bottle.

"I don't think that was it," Yomi muttered.

It took a couple of tries before Osaka got the bottle spinning at all. Finally, it pointed at Yukari.

"Truth for now," Yukari said, and handed the topmost 'truth' card to Osaka.

"What is the craziest thing you have done while nude?" Osaka said, reading from the card.

"Oh. That's a tough one. There are so many to choose from! Nyamo, can you remember what was the craziest thing?" Yukari asked.

"Once you walked out of our dormitory nude. You said you were going to the pub, but you forgot to wear your clothes."

"Yeah, that's probably it. And you looked funny too when you running after me in your pajamas!"

"Okay, we've heard enough," Nyamo said. "Go on and spin that bottle, I want this game of yours to be over quickly."

"When does this game end, by the way?" Yomi asked.

"The rulebook doesn't specify that," Chiyo said.

The bottle was pointing at Kagura.

Excited, she yelled at Tomo, "Yeah! I am in the lead now!"

"Truth or dare?" Yukari asked.

"Dare! I beat Tomo in any dare you've got! Hit me!" Kagura shouted.

"Lick someone else's palm for thirty seconds," Yukari read.

"Yeah! I'm so going to win! I'm … … …" Kagura fell silent for a moment. "… what?"

"I'll get to choose whose palm you will have to lick," Yukari said. "Hm, hm …" she looked around. "I think it will be the funniest if you lick … Chiyo-chan's palm!"

Chiyo gasped and her eyes opened wide. "Yukari-sensei! No!"

"Chiyo-chan, move forward, hand over your palm. And, Kagura, take good, long, proper, and wet licks. I'll be watching!" Yukari announced.

Chiyo held out her trembling palm. Kagura took a hold of her fingers, and started to lick. Chiyo jerked back – but Kagura held her fingers tightly – and started to gasp. "Oh no, oh no! It feels so weird!"

Relentlessly, Kagura licked Chiyo's palm. It tasted sweet and strawberry-ish – Chiyo had been eating some candy recently. Kagura actually got a bit excited and played on Chiyo's palm and in between her cute fingers with her tongue, eliciting squirms and giggles from the twelve-year old girl.

Chiyo was all out of breath when Yukari finally said, "Time's up!"

"How did it feel?" Osaka asked. "Did it feel like a sea slug crawling on your palm? I want to try that too!"

Chiyo looked a bit nauseous when she the mental image of that rose into her mind. She didn't answer, but bolted into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Kagura, did you like it?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, it was fun!"

"I bet I will lick much better when it's my turn!"

"Kagura, spin the bottle – no, you don't have to spin it as hard as you can!" Yukari said.

It pointed at Yomi.

"Why me again? Truth."

"Are you going to marry your boy- or girlfriend?" Kagura read from the card.

"I don't have a boy- or girlfriend, so, the answer is no," Yomi said.

"I bet I will get a boyfriend before you do! Even if you have those big, fat breasts!" Tomo shouted.

Yomi glared at Tomo and gave the bottle a spin. It pointed at Yukari.

"Should I choose dare for once?" she pondered. "Okay, let's try it."

"Lick Kurosawa-sensei's palm for 30 seconds," Yomi said.

"What? You should pick a card!" Yukari yelled.

"_Anoo_ … the rules said you don't have to," Chiyo said, having returned from the kitchen.

"So be it. Yomi, you just hope I don't get to have my turn on you!" Yukari said, snatched Nyamo's hand, and started to lick it as if was ice cream.

Nyamo's expression was shocked at first, and then she closed her eyes, pouted and wrinkled her nose. When the time was finally up, she said, "Ewwwww!" and rushed to wash her hand.

As if that had been nothing unusual, Yukari just wiped her face and spun the bottle, which this time pointed at Tomo.

"Yeah! Finally! I'm going to beat you, Kagura! Dare!" Tomo shouted, bouncing up in her excitement.

"Run outside wearing nothing but a bathrobe," Yukari read.

"Piece of cake! I'm the world's best bathrobe-only runner! I would beat even Sakaki in a bathrobe!"

"Not with your bust measurement," Yomi noted.

Without showing a bit of shame or restraint, Tomo got rid of her clothes first, and _then_ started looking for a bathrobe.

"We don't have a bathrobe," Chiyo said, trying not to look at Tomo.

"I have this morning gown here," Yukari said. "Use that one. It might be a little dirty, though. I forgot to was it before packing."

Yukari pulled out a colorful Chinese silk robe and handed it to Tomo.

"All right!" Tomo yelled, putting it on, "Everyone, look at me bathrobe-running faster than anyone else in the world," she shouted, and dashed out of the front door. Constantly yelling and flailing, she ran around the sand for nearly half a minute – before becoming completely exhausted and falling on her face.

"It was not even funny," Yomi complained.

Everyone took a short break, getting some snacks and drinks, before returning to the floor. Tomo, still huffing and puffing, spun the bottle, which pointed at Sakaki.

"Truth … … or … … dare?" Tomo puffed.

Sakaki was silent for a long moment, before saying, "Dare".

"_Oh, Sakaki-san is so cool!"_ Kaori thought, looking at her with shining eyes.

Tomo was still out of breath, so Yukari picked up a card and read: "Flash your breasts to everyone for five seconds."

Everyone went silent.

Sakaki's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in horror. A deep red blush developed instantly on her cheeks.

However, they forgot about the dare for a moment, because Kaori fainted, fell backwards and hit her head onto the wooden floor with a loud bang.

After a few minutes, Kaori was conscious again, but still rather pale, and lying on the couch with a cold, wet towel on her forehead.

"She's fine. She can rest for a couple of rounds, let's go on. So where were we? Sakaki, you were given a dare. Go ahead."

_Everyone's_ eyes turned to look at Sakaki eagerly. Most of them had seen Sakaki in a swimsuit or in her underwears, but not without. Kaori turned her head and tried to get a clear look from behind Yukari's back.

Blushing very brightly, Sakaki took off her shirt, and pulled her bra down from her breasts. Strange sounds were coming from the couch, but nobody had time to pay attention to that. They all wanted to take a good look.

"They are … huge!" Osaka said, adding to Sakaki's embarrassment. Sakaki was very conscious about her breasts, of course, but them being exposed was even worse. She wished she had had cute pink nipples, but they were rather dark and large.

After the five seconds were over, Kaori was drooling on the couch and blood flowed out of her nose. Others started to spontaneously applaud. "Wow, Sakaki! You win!" Tomo yelled. "Those are enormous! Huge! Gigantic! You should go national!" she continued.

"That's enough. Stop teasing her," Yomi said.

* * *

Again, it is completely random how long this will be. Long, I hope?


	2. Getting Hot

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 2: Getting Hot**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

Actually, I didn't even think about the pairings beforehand. Now that I do, these three are certain: Sakaki+Kaori, Yomi+Tomo, and Yukari+Nyamo. That leaves Kagura, Osaka, and Chiyo. I wonder what will happen? :)

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

"Sakaki, spin it," Yukari said.

The bottle pointed at Yomi.

"Come on! Why is it always me?" – but before anyone had the time to ask her, she continued, "Truth."

"Yomi! Why always truth?" Tomo complained.

"Okay! If you just shut up, I'll take dare once. So, dare it is then."

Yukari handed a card to Sakaki, who read: "Look someone in the eyes and say 'I love you'."

Nobody said anything for a while. "Sakaki?" Yukari said.

"Hm?"

"You need to tell us at whom."

"Oh. I don't know," Sakaki said. After thinking a while, she said, "Tomo."

"Why me? Why?" Tomo complained.

"Shut up, and Yomi, do it," Yukari commanded.

At first, Yomi had thought this was an easy one. But as she looked Tomo in the eyes, she felt that Tomo was not quite as cool as before. She was still wearing only Yukari's thin silk gown, which had fallen open without Tomo noticing it, showing a lot of flesh, down to Tomo's navel. Suddenly, looking into Tomo's eyes felt somehow embarrassing to Yomi.

Tomo's mouth was slightly ajar as she stared back at Yomi.

Even when it was just a dare, a joke, nothing serious, saying those words felt really awkward.

"I … love you," Yomi said. Curiously, she felt her heart flutter. Tomo could not find any witty comebacks for this. To her surprise, she felt as baffled as Yomi seemed to be.

Others looked at them, looking a bit puzzled.

Yomi cleared her throat. "Okay, my turn to spin …"

The bottle pointed at Nyamo.

"Dar … no, truth," she said.

Yomi read the card: "Do you use G-strings and are you wearing them now?"

To everyone's surprise, nobody asked what G-strings were. They looked at each other and all seemed to understand what the question was about. Yukari burst into loud laughter.

Taking a glare at Yukari, Nyamo developed a blush and answered, "I do use them … but not right now."

"Do you have any with you? I dare you to wear them now!" Yukari said.

"I already answered a question! I don't have to do any more than that," Nyamo said, and spun the bottle, which turned to point at Chiyo.

Chiyo seemed very anxious. "Oh no, oh no. What can I do? Tru … no, dare!"

Yukari laughed again, mercilessly. "You should have chosen truth, you can't possibly have anything embarrassing to hide," she said, but handed a dare card to Nyamo.

"Suck someone else's finger for thirty seconds," she read, and looked around. "Why should I choose? I have no idea."

"Err … the rules say, roll a dice if you don't want to choose," Chiyo explained. There were indeed several weird-shaped dice in the box. Nyamo picked up a ten-sided one.

"We count clockwise, starting from Yukari?" she asked, and rolled it, getting number two.

"Hm … Kagura it is, then. So … suck Kagura's finger for thirty seconds."

"It's only fair since I licked your palm," Kagura reminded Chiyo.

For some reason, Kagura looked at her fingers and blushed. "What's the matter? Go on!" Yukari rushed her. "Just stick your forefinger into her mouth, so we can finish this game some day," Nyamo said.

Unbeknown to the others, Kagura had used her fingers in the bathroom just a couple of hours ago for a _certain purpose_, and she had not washed her hands thoroughly afterwards. With her hand trembling a bit, she stuck her finger out at Chiyo. _"Uh. What if she smells or tastes … it?"_ Kagura thought.

"What's the big deal?" Tomo asked. "Why are you hesitating when you have a chance to get into the lead again? Have those fingers been somewhere you don't want us to know about?" Tomo continued, smirking.

Kagura decided not to say anything and waited for Chiyo to act.

Chiyo opened her mouth, took as much Kagura's finger inside as she thought would fit in, and started to suck. Reflectively, her tongue also brushed against the finger. Chiyo was surprised by the taste and smell. It was somehow … _feminine._ Her eyes opened wide as she recognized it. Despite being just twelve years old, she had already _experimented_ with herself, just a bit. And she knew what Kagura must have done with her fingers. Unwittingly, she winked at Kagura, who looked back at her and blushed even brighter. _"She knows!"_ Kagura thought. But the shame gave way to arousal and pleasure. Thinking that Chiyo practically tasted her most private parts made her really excited. And the inside of Chiyo's mouth felt warm, tight and moist. Kagura closed her eyes and felt as if she was penetrating Chiyo. She started to pant.

They looked at Chiyo and Kagura either being puzzled, such as Osaka, or becoming aroused themselves, like most of the others.

"Time's up!" Yukari announced. Chiyo let Kagura's finger slide out of her mouth slowly, licking it secretly and trying to get as much taste out as she could. Both girls felt something moist in between their legs. They looked at each other with eyes shining.

"Oh, wow. That was hot!" Tomo shouted, making them flinch. "I want Chiyo to suck my finger too!"

"How hot was it? Like, did your finger get burned?" Osaka asked, peeking at Kagura's finger with curiosity. "It's not charred, at least."

Chiyo spun the bottle, and it turned to point back at herself. "In this situation, I have to spin again. It's in the rules," she said. The bottle pointed back at Chiyo a second time, but at the third try, it finally changed its target to Yukari.

"Let's get more action! I choose dare!" she shouted.

Chiyo read a card: "Drop your pants – " and her mouth fell open. "Well?" Yukari asked. "D-drop your pants and panties, bend over, and moon everyone, pull your b-b-buttocks to give them a good show…" Chiyo stuttered.

"What? Chiyo-chan should not be playing games like this!" Nyamo shouted.

"Oh. That's a tough one," Yukari said. "But I'll do it. And Chiyo-chan is growing up. She's almost legal, isn't she? No big deal. Take a good look, Chiyo! Take it as an opportunity to learn."

Seemingly not embarrassed at all, Yukari stood up, turned around, dropped her pants and pulled her panties down, bent over and used her hands to part her butt cheeks wide open. Taking her time, she turned so that everyone had a very good look. Grinning, she pulled her pants up and sat down again. "No big deal. I've done far worse things than that!" she proudly announced.

All the high school girls in the room were blushing more or less heavily, and were too embarrassed to say anything.

"How come you don't have any hair down there?" Yomi blurted out, placing her hand on her mouth immediately.

"Brazilian wax," Yukari said. "Feels good, man!" she continued in English – an expression which nobody understood.

"What's Brazilian wax?" Osaka asked from Chiyo.

"Uh … oh … I-I think it's hot wax which is spread on a h-hairy area and then they pull all the hairs out with it," Chiyo stuttered.

"Can you also get a haircut with Brazilian wax?" Osaka asked.

Before she got an answer, Yukari said, "Enough! Let's go on with the game." The bottle pointed at Nyamo.

Yukari burst into evil laughter. "Now I got you! It's my turn to ask or set a dare. And I don't need any of those cards!"

Nyamo seemed really anxious. "Uh … tru-, no dare, no, I …"

"If you don't choose it, I will!" Yukari announced.

"Dare!"

"Darn. I was kind of expecting truth," Yukari admitted. "I can't come up with a dare right now, so let's get a card. 'Sit on someone's lap, faces towards each other. Stay there for the entire next round.' Bah, such an easy one. Ah well."

Yukari took a long look around the room. "I think you should sit on … "

Everyone held their breath.

"My lap!" Yukari concluded.

"What! Why?" Nyamo shouted.

"Go on!" Yukari commanded.

Sighing, Nyamo got up, and sat on Yukari's lap, with her face towards her. "Oh. It would be hard for you to spin the bottle now," Yukari noted. "I'll do it for you, okay?"

As Yukari reached for the bottle, their bodies pressed together. Nyamo felt Yukari's breasts against her own, and, to her envy, noticed that hers were much bigger. She noticed something else as well: close contact with Yukari didn't feel bad at all. She was soft, warm and cuddly, and smelled nice. Nyamo had a sudden urge to give her a big hug.

The bottle pointed at Yomi.

"Not again! Why me, always!" Yomi complained.

"Yomi –" Yukari started. "Truth, truth," Yomi said.

"If you were gay, which one in this room would be your favorite partner, and why?" Yukari read.

Kaori had recovered and was just moving back to her place at Sakaki's side. Hearing this question made her almost trip. Fortunately nobody noticed; for they were too busy looking at Yomi.

Yomi looked around, but there was no escape. She had to answer something. _"If I was gay. But I don't even know if I am straight! No, that's not the question. Who would be my partner, if. How can I answer that! Like, truthfully?"_ Yomi thought.

"I … er …" she said, but couldn't say anything else.

"Come on, Yomi! I know you want me, me, and me only! Because I'm your best friend," Tomo said in a joking tone.

"Yes, Tomo …" Yomi whispered.

Tomo's mouth fell open. "W-what? Do you really mean…?"

"Yeah. It would be Tomo," Yomi said, hanging her head down. "That's the truth …"

For once, even Tomo was silenced for a while. Blushing, she stuttered, "Ha ha. Yeah. Sure. Go on, s-spin that bottle now."

Hesitatingly, Yomi spun the bottle, which pointed at Osaka.

"Truth or dare," Osaka said.

"Yeah, that's the game. So, which one?" Yukari asked.

"Oh. Dare, I guess. Dares are fun. I guess."

Yomi took a card and read: "Let someone else suck a hickey onto your neck."

"What's that?" asked Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, and Yukari in unison.

"Ehh … it is also called a love bite. If someone kisses your neck and sucks it hard enough, it leaves a purple mark," Chiyo explained. "I – I read it from somewhere!"

"So, the next question is, who will do it, Yomi?"

"How would I know?"

"Take a dice and roll it then. Count clockwise, starting from me," Yukari said.

"Four. That is … Chiyo-chan!" Yomi said, after rolling the dice.

"Will it hurt a lot," Osaka asked Chiyo. "Like, are you going to leave a charred, burned mark on my neck?"

"No, my mouth is not that hot, but, but … how can I do something like that! That's … that's … ouch …" Chiyo stuttered. "All right. All right. Can never back up? I guess I have to," she sighed.

Osaka bent down to make it easier for Chiyo to reach her neck. Chiyo placed one hand around Osaka's neck, pressed her lips on her neck, and started to suck.

"Oh! It doesn't burn! It feels …" Osaka said.

"How? How does it feel?" Tomo asked eagerly.

"… really good! Ohh … it's tingling everywhere," Osaka panted.

After a few more seconds, blushing Chiyo let Osaka go. There was indeed a small, purple mark on Osaka's neck. Osaka was giggling a bit and rubbing her neck. "That was fun. Can you do that only on someone's neck? Or does it work elsewhere as well?"

Nobody cared to answer – or didn't know it. Osaka spun the bottle, which pointed at Tomo.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm catching up with Kagura! Soon I will lead this game!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Truth or …" someone said, but was interrupted by Tomo yelling "Dare! Dare!"

Osaka got a card, turned it around in her hands, and read: "Take off one piece of clothing. You may not wear it again for the rest of the game."

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I love this game! I …" Tomo started, but then she realized something. "Wait a minute. I am only wearing this gown, nothing else."

"So take it off!" Yukari said.

"I would have to be … naked? For the rest of the game?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, so what? Is that a big deal?"

"N-no …" Tomo said, with much less enthusiasm in her voice now. Standing up, she took the gown off, threw it into the corner and sat down again. Somehow, things had changed. It took a while for Tomo to realize why; a certain truth from Yomi was the reason.

* * *

Again, it is completely random how long this will be. Long, I hope?


	3. An Unthinkable Act

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 3: An Unthinkable Act**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

I'm getting drunk and writing more and more. I've been writing all this at this very evening!

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Tomo, now completely naked, not seeming too enthusiastic any more, spun the bottle, which pointed at Osaka.

"Dare," Osaka immediately said.

Tomo was handed a card by Yukari, and – now covering her small breasts with her other hand – read: "Get into the bathroom, take all your clothes off, and wear only toilet paper instead of your panties and band-aid over your nipples."

"How do I wear band-aid …" Osaka started to ask, but was interrupted by Yukari, "I'll show you. Let's go."

"Yukari! Is that really okay? She's one of your students –" Nyamo said, but Yukari interrupted her as well, "She's one of your students as well, so don't start acting ethical now." This silenced Nyamo up for now, giving enough Yukari and Osaka enough time to get into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they came back. Osaka was wearing only toilet paper wrapped around her waist, and two band-aids on both of her breast, glued on an X-shape atop her nipples. "Done. Osaka, spin it," Yukari said. This time, it pointed at Sakaki.

"Dare," she said.

Osaka got the card – and didn't read it aloud. She just stared at it, wide-eyed, saying nothing.

Yukari snatched the card from her hand and read: "Pee into a bucket, letting everyone watch while you do it."

A long, awkward silence followed, until Nyamo said, "Really! What kind of game is this? Should we be playing this with underage girls?"

"Bah, what's the big deal? Everyone pees all the time," Yukari said.

"Not in front of everyone!" Nyamo said.

"We didn't use to care, while we lived in that dormitory. Even you left the toilet door open most of the time," Yukari noted.

"But, but, that was different!"

"How?"

They were interrupted by brightly blushing Sakaki getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Soon she returned with a bucket and started to open her trousers.

While some of the girls were trying to look away, Osaka came closer and looked at the procedure with great curiosity. "How do you pee in a bucket? Does that make a different sound than a normal bowl?"

Kaori, sitting next to Sakaki, was as red as a tomato, and could not do anything else but watch Sakaki.

Sakaki squatted over the bucket. A gurgling sound could be heard – Sakaki actually had had a strong call of nature for a while, and despite all the embarrassment, it was easy to pass water. Most of the others couldn't look at it, except for fascinated Kaori, and curious-looking Osaka.

"Hi hi. That sounded weird!" Osaka noted. Nobody else was going to say anything, so Sakaki reached for the bottle and gave it a spin. It pointed at Kaori.

Kaori was still quite befuddled from what she had just witnessed, so she said something that sounded a bit like "dare".

Yukari handed Sakaki a card. She didn't realize that the card was different from the usual ones, and started to read: "Drink the contents of – ", but stopped.

All color suddenly drained from Kaori's face. "W-what…?"

"Drink the contents of the bucket," Sakaki finished reading.

"Oh! How amazing! Those Americans guessed that there would be a bucket to drink … from …" Osaka said, slowly realizing _what_ the contents of the bucket were.

"Hey, Yukari, this is completely –" Nyamo started, but was interrupted by Yukari. "Shut up! The rules say, you can never back down from a dare. She has to do it!"

"Where did that card came from?" Nyamo asked. She snatched it from Osaka's fingers. "Yukari! You wrote this!" Nyamo said. "So what? A dare is a dare. I was kind of hoping that it would have been someone funnier to get that one. But, it's just Kaori then," Yukari said.

Kaori was about to faint again. Her head was filled with so many mixed feelings that she thought it would explode. She would have to drink urine. That was so outrageous that she could have never even imagined such things. On the other hand, it was Sakaki's urine. That made all the difference in the world to her. She realized that she would _love_ doing it, because it was Sakaki's. She could do _anything_, even eat … Kaori forced herself to stop thinking about that. It was far too much to even think about.

Not saying anything, Kaori grabbed the bucket and raised it to her lips. Some of the others screamed, and nearly everyone looked away. Only Sakaki kept watching. Kaori tipped the bucket and started to swallow the warm, salty liquid.

It was not unpleasant. In fact, the 'dirtiness' of drinking Sakaki's urine made her feel quite something else. It tasted like sweet nectar. She felt juices flowing from between her legs. She swallowed every drop of it, the bucket shaking in her hands, and held back the moans and screams that desperately wanted to break out. For, doing this unthinkable dare gave her the greatest orgasm of her life so far. It was an experience she would never forget.

Struggling not to scream aloud, she slammed the bucket down with trembling hands, looked directly at Sakaki's eyes, and licked her lips. Sakaki looked back, wide-eyed. Neither could find any words to say. But what had just happened made Sakaki completely, utterly, and once and for all realize what Kaori felt for her. The thought that someone could be so completely devoted to her, a lumbering, ugly giant for a girl, made her dizzy. "Kaorin…" she whispered, but from now on, there were no need for words. They looked at each other, with complete understanding in between them.

The others, however, could not understand what had just happened. To them, it just seemed more gross than anything they had witnessed so far. Even Yukari looked a bit pale, but forced herself to say, "Kaori? Spin it."

The bottle pointed at Yomi.

"Me again!" Yomi shouted. "Now, this is getting ridiculous! Is there something wrong with that bottle?"

Before Yukari even opened her mouth, Yomi continued, "Dare, damn it. Dare." Immediately, she thought, _"Oh crap, why did I say dare? Am I insane? Or was that last one actually … arousing?"_

Sakaki got a card and read: "Give a proper French kiss to someone," took a quick look around the room, and almost immediately said, "Tomo."

"Why? I'd rather kiss … I'd rather kiss …" Yomi also took a look around the room, but realized that there was nobody else she would rather kiss. "… okay, then. Tomo?"

A while ago, Tomo would have taken this just as another part of the competition, but now she again realized that she was completely nude, and that Yomi had said such an embarrassing truth which involved her. Now she would be kissed by Yomi. Truly, deeply, passionately kissed. Feeling a bit light-headed, Tomo crawled up to Yomi, trying to cover her body, and waited.

Yomi was not feeling any more confident – all sorts of emotions and thoughts were going on within her head at the moment. This game had taken a serious turn. This would not be just a part of a funny game. She had been virtually forced to tell that she loved Tomo the most of the girls in this room, and now she would have to kiss her, with tongues. The game was getting too real, almost too much for her to handle.

The others, except perhaps Chiyo-chan, started to feel the change in the atmosphere. Something weird was happening. Sakaki and Kaori seemed to have withdrawn into a world of their own, and Tomo and Yomi felt somehow awkward and weird.

"What are you waiting for?" Yukari said. "Go on! And be thorough about it! That's what the card said."

Slowly, Yomi brought her lips closer to Tomo's, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Both were breathing unusually heavily. At the first contact, when Yomi's lips locked onto Tomo's, both made a moaning sound. Then, their tongues met, and twined with each other. Yomi pulled Tomo against her own body, and their kiss got deeper and more passionate by the second. Both felt the other's pounding heart against their chest. _"Oh, this feels so good. My first kiss … it's my first kiss!"_ Yomi thought.

Tomo was also in heaven. She started to explore Yomi's body with her hands. Grasping and groping everything she could get her hands into made Tomo get more and more aroused. She felt Yomi's right hand starting to mimic her own explorations, until Yomi's hand ended up in between her bare thighs. Tomo started to moan and pant, muzzled by Yomi's mouth on her own.

After a full minute of them making out, Yukari interrupted, "Okay, you can stop now. Yomi, spin the bottle."

Very reluctantly, Yomi detached herself from Tomo and turned around to spin the bottle. Tomo collapsed onto the carpet and covered herself with her hands.

The bottle pointed at Osaka.

"Dare!" Osaka said right away.

"Demonstrate … how you masturbate …" Yomi read.

Before Nyamo had the time to protest, Yukari glared at her. "Hush. We will play this game to the very end!"

Osaka giggled. "But I don't … or I do, but … it's hard to explain!"

"Show us as much as you think you can," Yukari said.

"Well, first I start imagining all sorts of exciting things such as sea slugs! And them crawling into every orifice. Next, I lie down like this – " Osaka said, lied down, and raised her knees up. Her very private parts were now exposed to everyone, for she was only wearing toilet paper around her waist.

"Then I put my other hand here and the other here," Osaka explained, placing her hands on both of her orifices. "The sea slugs are coming in. They are rubbery, they have nice lumps and bumps, and they wriggle a lot. First, I rub over these areas, then I stick my fingers in, one at a time, until …"

"Stop! Stop! You didn't have to give us a _graphic_ presentation, Osaka!" Yukari shouted. "Besides, talking about sea slugs makes me nauseous – Osaka, would you stop that right now!" Yukari yelled again, because Osaka was not stopping her demonstration.

Sighing, Osaka got up, sat up again, and spun the bottle, which pointed at Chiyo.

"Truth …" Chiyo whispered.

"Whom in this room you think is the most beautiful or handsome?" Osaka read from the card.

"It's … you, Osaka. You are so pretty," Chiyo whispered.

"Oh? Am I?" Osaka asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, the child genius is correct. You are actually pretty hot, Osaka, come to think of it. Except at the chest area. But, you hang your mouth wide open far too often," Yukari elaborated.

Chiyo spun the bottle, which pointed at Yomi.

"No way! That bottle must be weighted! Why is it always me?" Yomi complained. "Damn it. Dare. I must be crazy, but dare," she then added.

Chiyo took a card and looked at it for a long time, before reading: "Get into the bathroom, strip yourself topless. Make a body paint so that your nipples are the 'eyes', your belly button is the 'nose', and that there's a smiling mouth below your belly button. Use a lipstick or a felt-tipped pen."

Osaka giggled. "It will look almost like me right now. See, my nipples are cross-eyed eyes!" she said, grasping her small breasts and presenting them at Yomi.

Without speaking a word, Yomi stood up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Again, it is completely random how long this will be. Long, I hope?

Kaori ended up a target after Sakaki, but her dare was not random :) It just _had_ to be done!

"_I love you so much that I would eat your shit."_ In case you wanted to know _what _Kaori was thinking…


	4. Painful Truths and Dares

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 4: Painful Truths and Dares**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

Sakaki's pee tasting like sweet nectar was meant figuratively, for Kaori. Sakaki isn't diabetic :)

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Yomi returned. She was not covering herself at all and tried to look cool. Only a slight rosy tint on her cheeks revealed that she wasn't. Tomo looked at her with her mouth open. She had never had a really clear look on Yomi's breasts.

The smiley painted with lipstick on Yomi's tummy made most of the others burst into laughter. Secretly, Tomo tried to get something from her bag, but Nyamo noticed it, took an iron grip of Tomo's wrist and confiscated the camera. "No pictures!" she hissed.

Yomi was startled and covered her chest. "Damn it, Tomo. If you have taken any pictures, I'll smash that camera!" she threatened. Glaring at Tomo, she sat down at her place beside her and spun the bottle. It pointed at Kagura.

After a few of the dares she had witnessed, she found herself reluctant to choose dare. She knew what would happen, but said "Truth" anyway.

"Boo! Boo! Kagura, you are going to lose! Wimp!" Tomo yelled.

"The rules say I can choose truth or dare! So I chose truth! That's a point too!" Kagura shouted.

Yomi said, "Shut up. 'What's your worst childhood memory?'"

To everyone's surprise, Kagura turned pale.

"I, eh," she said.

"Oh! I bet it's something really embarrassing! We want the truth! We want the truth!" Tomo yelled.

Speaking so quietly that it was hard to hear, Kagura said, "… it was before I was going to school. I was five or six years old. I was in a train with my parents, but it was really crowded and we had to stand. There was this horrible, smelly old man on a seat right next to me. He started to grope me – " at this point Kagura was unable to continue and burst into tears.

This truth silenced everyone for a while.

Yukari wrapped her arms around Kagura, hugged her and patted her back, making her cry even harder.

"This is not fun anymore! Why didn't you choose dare," Tomo said.

"Take a break, everyone," Yukari commanded the others, and said to Kagura, "Go on, cry it all out. Nobody will do something like that to you ever again. I bet you would kick the ass of any guy even trying!"

Kagura sniffled and stopped crying. "Thank you, Yukari-sensei …"

* * *

After a fifteen minutes break, everyone was ready to continue. Even Tomo knew not to tease Kagura about the last episode.

The bottle pointed at the still topless Yomi – Chiyo had checked the rules and they said, if you have to take any clothes off, they stay off.

"Now this is getting ridiculous. I demand that we change that bottle."

Tomo was about to open her big mouth, but Yomi yelled, "Dare!" before she had time to speak.

Kagura had to clear her throat before she could read the card: "Someone has to spank your bare bottom ten times. Tomo, you do it!"

"No way! Why Tomo!" Yomi shouted.

"Because she will like it?" Yukari said.

"Oh yeah! I'll spank you harder than anyone else so far! I bet your father's spankings were nothing compared to mine!" Tomo shouted, bouncing up in excitement – and forgetting that she was entirely nude.

"I was never spanked!" Yomi groaned.

"Tomo, sit down here in the middle. Yomi, take your skirt and panties off and bend over on Tomo's lap. No, the other way around! Tomo is left-handed," Yukari said, arranging the scene.

Tomo was bursting with excitement. Until she realized that she was nude, and had equally nude Yomi on her lap. Her left hand, already raised for the first strike, began to tremble. "So … ten times, was it. Yomi, you count 'em!" she said, not sounding quite as eager any more.

"Why should I count – " Yomi's sentence was cut short as Tomo hit her bottom with her palm – hard!

"Oww!"

"You'd better count, Yomi. Do you think Tomo can count to ten?" Yukari said.

"Excuse me, I can count!" Chiyo piped. "That was, one."

Tomo raised her hand and slapped the lower part of Yomi's buttocks again. Yomi's thighs were not quite fat enough to hide her private parts, and the position gave Tomo, and a few other girls, a clear view. "Two!" Chiyo announced.

"Ouch!" Yomi yelped.

Tomo decided to make the next strike the hardest, the best she could ever give. She pulled her arm back as far it would go, and swung it in a wide arc, trying to get as much force behind it as possible. There was an impressive sound like a paddle striking the surface of water.

Yomi screamed and started to struggle. Tomo yelled in pain as well, because her palm was also hurt by the excessively strong hit.

"Tomo, cut that out. You might really hurt Yomi," Nyamo said.

"Oww. Okay. That strike counted as two strikes!" Tomo announced, shaking her hand.

"So, it's four strikes so far," Chiyo said.

Tomo noticed that Yomi's labia was swollen and glistening with moisture. Being a girl herself, she knew what that meant. Especially since she was now getting the same feeling herself. Arousal.

With a moderate force, Tomo landed another strike on Yomi's bottom. Yomi let out a low, long moan. Tomo herself started to pant.

"Five …" Chiyo said, staring at the scene with mixed feelings. Most of the others had became fascinated and could not turn their gaze away from the nude girls.

Tomo screamed, _"Doryaa!"_ and decided to strike the last five ones very rapidly. Yomi started to struggle violently, and a few of the strikes missed altogether or landed ineffectively on the back of her thighs. Tomo continued spanking her, trying to get at least five more strikes on her bare bottom, but it changed into a wrestling match as Yomi turned around and grabbed her.

Yomi got a hold of Tomo's both wrists, and forced her onto her back. Tomo wrapped her legs around Yomi and tried to throw her off of herself. As they realized that they were nude, wrapped around each other, and that their faces and lips were now very close, they both stopped struggling. Yomi felt Tomo's heart pounding against her chest.

They quickly let go of each other, separated and sat down, blushing and breathing heavily.

"O-okay. Whose turn it is…? Oh, mine," Yomi stuttered. The bottle pointed at Sakaki.

"T-truth…" Sakaki whispered, not being able to speak aloud at the moment. What Kaori had done still felt a bit overwhelming to her. And Kaori was sitting next to her, looking at her, almost touching her.

"Have you ever made love with another girl?" Yomi read the card.

Sakaki turned as red as a tomato, and whispered, "Yes."

There was a thump as Kaori fell onto the floor again.

"What? How? Where? Tell us about it!" Tomo shouted.

"I was just eight years old, so it was just …" Sakaki started, but Yukari interrupted her, "You don't have to tell any more. The question was just a yes-or-no question and you answered it."

This was in fact Yomi's error – she didn't notice that the question actually included _"And tell us about it."_

Sakaki spun the bottle, and it pointed at Kaori.

"Kaori? Are you okay?" Sakaki whispered.

Kaori got up from the floor and said, "Oh. Eight years old. You were just playing. It was not real sex, wasn't it? I – "

"Kaori, truth or dare?" Sakaki asked, before Kaori had time to spill everything out.

"Oh. Dare."

Yukari handed Sakaki a card, which read: "Give a proper French kiss to everyone in the room who wants it".

"No! I only – " Kaori started, but was interrupted by Sakaki, "You can't back down from a dare. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Sakaki-san. You know that I – "

Again, Sakaki quickly interrupted her. "Anyway! Yukari-sensei, do you want Kaori to kiss you?"

"Yeah, why not," Yukari said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Sensei! You can't be serious!" Kaori gasped.

"This is just a game, so it's not serious anyway," Yukari explained. "Kaori, come here and do it properly. You might also learn a thing or two!" she continued, and winked at Sakaki.

Trembling Kaori crawled up to Yukari, placed her hands on her shoulders, and brought her face closer.

Yukari grabbed Kaori into a bear hug and thrust her tongue into Kaori's mouth. She twirled it around her mouth, licking the insides of her lips, and tickling Kaori's tongue with her own.

After two minutes, she finally let go of Kaori, who collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

"Nice. Young, smooth and tight!" Yukari said, giving everyone another shock. "So, Nyamo, you want to try?"

"Absolutely not! Have you forgotten what she drank a while ago?"

"Oh shi – " Yukari turned pale, stood up and ran into the bathroom. Retching sounds could be heard.

Not surprisingly, nobody else wanted to kiss Kaori after this. Except Sakaki. But she could not bring herself to say it, and the opportunity was wasted.

They waited for Yukari and Kaori to recover. Kaori was still too dizzy so Sakaki spun the bottle for her.

"Osaka, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Are you mad?" Yomi asked.

"Someone must sit on your face for thirty seconds," Sakaki read. "Kaori, do you want to suggest someone?"

Kaori was not yet in a condition to decide anything, so Yomi got a dice and rolled it.

"Four. So, Chiyo-chan, you must sit on Osaka's face for thirty seconds," Yomi said.

"Great!" Osaka exclaimed. "I wouldn't have liked someone as heavy as Yomi on my face. I'm totally no good with heavy people sitting on my face!"

"Let me see that card," Yukari said, snatching it. "I knew it! Yomi, if you read a card, read all of it. This says, "Someone must sit on your face for thirty seconds, _in the nude_. So, off they go, Chiyo-chan!"

Chiyo screamed in horror and grasped her head. "No! No!"

"Oh. I don't know if I'm any good with nude people sitting on my face. I guess we will find out," Osaka said.

Trembling, Chiyo stood up and pulled her clothes off. The others got a good look at her body. Mercifully, no one commented on her breasts which were just about to start developing.

Yukari took a sip from a sake bottle and said, "Osaka, lie down. Chiyo, sit on her face. I'll time it."

Osaka, with a huge grin on her face, lied down. "I'm ready, Chiyo-chan!"

"O-okay! Here it goes!" Chiyo said, after squatting above Osaka.

"Go ahead!" Osaka encouraged.

Chiyo lowered her bare bottom onto Osaka's face. Muffled giggles could be heard.

"Oh no! Oh no! It feels really weird!" Chiyo said.

After ten seconds, Chiyo screamed, "Osaka, what are you doing!"

Osaka answered, but nobody could understand what she said.

Chiyo squirmed and moaned, until Yukari finally announced, "Time's up!"

Osaka was giggling madly. "That was fun! It was like, a slimy sea slug on my mouth! Chiyo, let's do that again someday!"

Chiyo had collapsed onto the floor and did not give any answer.

"Yukari! That was completely illicit. We should stop this, right now!" Nyamo growled.

"She's almost at legal age. A year or two, who cares?" Yukari said, sipping some sake again.

Osaka was already spinning the bottle, which stopped pointing at Yukari.

"Truth," she said, handing a card to Osaka. "What quality about the person sitting to your right do you dislike the most?"

Yukari glared at Nyamo. "Oh. That's a tough one! There are so many of them. It's hard to choose."

"Oi!" Nyamo said. "That's so annoying!"

"Thing I dislike in her the most … hmm … she doesn't know how to have fun, she's no fun, and yet she's so popular among the students. Something like that? I could list a few dozen of her other qualities, such as –"

"That's quite enough! Spin that stupid bottle and shut up!" Nyamo shouted.

"Didn't you want to end this game just now?" Yukari asked.

"No, I want you to get the worst possible truth or dare in this game! I'll play as long as it takes!"

* * *

Again, it is completely random how long this will be. Long, I hope?


	5. Gross

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 5: Gross**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

The bottle spun by Yukari ended up pointing at Sakaki.

"Truth."

"What kind of dress or outfit you wear makes you aroused?"

Sakaki opened her mouth, but it took a bit of effort before any words came out. "F-furry…"

Kaori pinched her nose, fearing that it would start bleeding again, as she imagined Sakaki dressed up as a tigress or something like that.

Sighing, Sakaki spun the bottle, which pointed at Kagura.

"Dare!" she immediately said, now being a bit afraid of the truth questions.

"Go to another room with someone, who can write something on your bare buttocks. You must then show the writing to the others. You won't be told what it is," Sakaki read from the card.

"Let me guess," Yomi started, but Sakaki said, "Tomo."

"Yeah, I guessed it," Yomi noted.

"Oh yeah! You'll never guess what I'm going to write! It will be something so totally embarrassing!" Tomo shouted, already bouncing with excitement – and forgetting her nudity again.

Chiyo-chan handed a pen to Tomo, who followed Kagura into the bathroom.

"Bend over!" Tomo commanded, after Kagura had removed her skirt and panties.

Kagura squirmed as the pen touched her buttocks.

"Don't move! I'm not done yet!" Tomo shouted.

"What are you doing? Why does it take so long?"

"I can't remember a kanji! Just a moment! Let me think! Don't move!"

Others could hear them loud and clear. "They are so noisy…" Yomi sighed.

"Okay, done!" Tomo finally shouted. "Finally!" Kagura said.

"Show it to everyone!" Tomo yelled.

The others got a good look at Kagura's brown butt. Yomi looked at it with envy – the swimming girl's butt was lean and muscular. They could also see brown hair around her dark labia, and her other cute, small, and brown hole.

But it was really hard to understand Tomo's awful handwriting.

"Tomo. Nobody can read your scribble," Yukari complained.

"Please proclamate the crescent moon?" Yomi said.

"Ssh, don't tell her! She's not supposed to know! I'll whisper it to everyone!" Tomo shouted, and started with Yomi. _"Please suck my hemorrhoids."_

"Eww! That's so gross!" Yomi yelled.

Tomo bounced around, and whispered the same thing into everyone's ear, excluding the half-nude Kagura. Afterwards, most of them wished they had not been told.

"What? What does it say?" Kagura asked, when she saw the others' expressions.

"We can't tell you!" Yukari said.

"Tomo-chan! That was disgusting!" Nyamo reprimanded her.

"But funny!" Tomo shouted.

Kagura tried to peek over her shoulder, but was unable to see the writing. Sighing, she sat down and spun the bottle, which pointed at Yukari.

"Okay, Nyamo! Let's make a deal. I choose dare, and you choose dare when it's your turn. Okay?"

Nyamo sighed. "Okay, since you are going first. I know you would have betrayed me if it had been the other way around."

"What a baseless accusation!" Yukari shouted. "It's a deal, and, a dare! Kagura, pick a card."

Kagura took one and blushed. "Sensei … this is …"

"What? I'll do it, whatever it is!" Yukari yelled. "I never give up! Never!"

"Put your head into the toilet and let the others flush," Kagura read.

"Hah! You almost made me worry. That's no biggie," Yukari said, stood up, and walked into the bathroom followed by others. She bent town and stuck her head into the bowl. "And I myself used this last!"

Osaka giggled. "Your voice sounds really funny when you talk from there! Talk some more!"

Yukari shut up immediately. Nyamo pushed the button and held it down, giving Yukari's head the longest possible flushing. "Damn, this really was an easy one," she said. "Why didn't you get anything really bad? Or are there any worse things coming up?"

Yukari was drying her hair with a towel and said, "I don't know. I haven't read the cards."

Osaka had put her head into the toilet bowl and was giggling and laughing. "This is really funny! Chiyo-chan, you got to try it too!"

"No thanks, Osaka … I take your word for it," Chiyo said, looking a bit nauseous.

Yukari struck the flush button, and Osaka drew her head out, spluttering and coughing. "Stop fooling around. Back to the game! I can't wait for Nyamo's dare!"

Hustled by Yukari, they returned to the living room. Bottle pointed at Sakaki.

"Truth."

"Have you ever wet or soiled your pants in public? Tell us about it."

"No … oh! Yes. When I was four years old," Sakaki said. Smiling a bit due getting off so easy, she spun the bottle, which pointed at Nyamo.

"Finally!"

"Tru – " Nyamo started, but Yukari screamed, "No! We had an agreement! Dare! Dare! You must choose dare!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tease you," Nyamo said.

"What gives?", Yukari shouted, and snatched the dare card from Sakaki, who was just staring at it and opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Give a rimjob to someone for two minutes," Yukari read. Before Nyamo's reflexes even hit in, Yukari was already handing her the card.

"No way! That can't … be …" Nyamo said. "… true."

"Mm … so many to choose from!" Yukari exclaimed. "Decisions, decisions. Ah! Now I know. Kagura, of course. You can do that what's written on her butt!" Yukari continued, grinning widely.

"This is outrageous! What kind of game is this?" Nyamo shouted.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Or, in this case, you stay here in the living room and do what you were told to do! You agreed to it," Yukari declared.

All the others were in state of shock, Kagura not the least of them.

"N-no … this can't be happening!" Kagura screamed.

Tomo burst into cruel laughter. "Yeah! Now this game is _really_ getting interesting. I can't wait to see what else there is in those cards!"

Chiyo had collapsed onto Osaka's arms. "Chiyo-chan, it's okay. She just has to do rim job for two minutes. Ah. By the way … what _is_ rim job? Is it hard work? Like, construction work?" Osaka asked.

"Rimjob means licking and sucking a butthole," Yukari said casually, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Okay," Osaka said. It took thirty seconds before she understood what it was, and fell backwards, with the half-unconscious, shocked Chiyo on top of her.

Kaorin had to dash into the bathroom for some reason, slamming the door close behind her.

"Let's wait that everyone is here and able to watch it, before Nyamo does it," Yukari said.

"No way I am going to do something like that!"

"Love letter! Love letter! Love-love-love-love letter!" Yukari sang.

"Aarghh!" Nyamo screamed. "Do you think that story is worse than doing this?"

"Yeah. I do think so. So, everybody, let me tell the story about a certain love letter. It started on a rainy autumn day," Yukari started, but Nyamo jumped at her and pushed her palm on her mouth.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! I don't know how I ended up in this nightmare!" Nyamo shouted.

"Oh yeah! Tomo, move that chair here, in the middle. Kagura, kneel on that chair, spread your legs a bit," Yukari directed.

Wobbling a bit, and trying not to think what was going to happen, Kagura walked to the chair and did what Yukari commanded.

"Bend your back a bit more, so that your butt is high up in the air. And your buttcheeks spread … perfect!"

Osaka and Chiyo had recovered slightly, and were sitting down again. Now neither could not look away anymore, but were staring at Kagura's cute bottom as if hypnotized.

Kaori staggered back from the bathroom and sat down.

"Nyamo. Go on. And make it good! I'll be watching and taking time. Two minutes it is," Yukari said, sitting down right next to Kagura.

Nyamo could not stand up, but walked on her knees behind Kagura. Blushing brightly, she placed her hands on Kagura's buttocks and spread them a bit more. She buried her face in between of them and started to lick Kagura's anus. Immediately, Kagura started moaning and trembling.

It did not taste bad. In fact, it tasted slightly sweet, slightly soapy, and had a flowery aroma. Nyamo felt her panties getting wet immediately, and she started to lick and suck hungrily. _"Oh no, this turns me on more than anything else in my life!"_ she thought.

Kagura felt new sensations she could never have even imagined. The warm, moist, probing tongue sliding over her anus, caressing the tiny lines around it, probing a few parts of an inch inside, aroused her so much that she thought she would go insane. She started to moan, pant, and groan. After a minute, her entire body was trembling.

"One minute to go!" Yukari announced. Everyone else was very quiet, and staring intensely at the completely outlandish, yet incredibly arousing spectacle in front of their eyes. A teacher was licking and sucking a student's anus in front of other students. It was a scene so incomprehensible, so perverted, so obscene, yet arousing, that it blew their minds. Kaori imagined herself eating Sakaki's anus and could not hold back a moan, as she had an orgasm right there, and collapsed on Sakaki's arms.

Nyamo herself was also so aroused that she felt her own juices flowing down her legs. Even Yukari was now panting heavily. At this moment, she really started to think Nyamo as a potential sex partner. _"She's so good at that! I want her to do that for me too!"_ she thought, and felt a sting of jealousy for only Kagura getting it.

Kagami screamed and convulsed, when Nyamo licked up and down, starting from her anus, and sliding her tongue all the way down to her clitoris at each lick. Kagura started to come, again and again, until her knees gave way and she fell from the chair, Nyamo with her, also having an orgasm, but trying to hide it.

"T-t-time's up …" Yukari said, unnecessarily, and late, because she had completely forgotten to look at the clock. It had actually lasted a three and a half minutes.

"Did it taste like chocolate? Kagura's butthole looked kind of chocolate-ish." Osaka said.

Everyone else was out of breath or otherwise unable to answer. Not that Osaka was really expecting an answer – it was just a rhetorical question. Osaka decided she had to try the same thing. She had already tasted Chiyo's butt and it had tasted more like strawberries. "I wonder if pink buttholes all taste like strawberries and brown ones like chocolate? No, it can't be that. Because strawberries and chocolate are plants, and these are human-buttholes," she pondered aloud.

"Damn! Damn!" Tomo shouted. "I want that too! It looked so hot!"

She climbed onto the chair, knelt, and offered her bare butt for everyone. "Milk chocolate?" Osaka asked, which meant Tomo's butthole was light brown in color.

"Tomo, you little pervert. Get down. It's not even your turn. Nyamo, spin the bottle," Yukari said.

"W-what? Are we _still_ going to play this … this … pervert game!"

"Yeah! I want to see what else will happen," Yukari said, not sounding shocked at all. "Let's take only dares from now on, okay?"

"No! It's not okay! I refuse!" Nyamo screamed.

"Are you a quitter, sissy?"

"Damn it! I'm never going to lose to _you_!" Nyamo yelled. "All right then. We will play this to the very end. I hope the bottle points at you every time!"

* * *

Again, it is completely random how long this will be. Long, I hope? This time, Nyamo's dare was not random. It was just a logical conclusion :)

Kanji, if written badly (and on someone's buttocks), is hard to interpret. Here I must also mention a Japanese figure of speech. It goes something like, _"sucking pus from carbuncles and licking hemorrhoids"_. It means currying a favor.

Damn. I used the expression, "what gives?" But is it right or not? Ah well.


	6. Slaves

**Azumanga Daioh Truth or Dare, Chapter 6: Slaves**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. Like the K-On! fanfic I did, the cast is just playing truth or dare randomly, and responding in character (hopefully). The random generator I use starts with the easy questions and dares, but they escalate slowly. I have about 160 questions and 140 dares collected.

Lemon, yuri, M-rated; Yukari, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Kaori, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Nyamo.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Nyamo spun the bottle and it ended up pointing Chiyo.

Tomo shouted words of encouragement, "Chiyosuke! Take dare! Take dare!"

"You can't take anything else! We agreed that it's all dares from now on!" Yukari shouted.

"No, we didn't agree," Yomi noted. "Yes, we did," Yukari said. "No, we didn't," Yomi said. "Yes, we did," Yukari said. "No." – "Yes." – "No." – "Yes." – "No." – "Yes." – "No." – "Yes." – "No –"

"Dare!" Chiyo yelled.

Hesitantly, Nyamo picked up a card and read: "Get into the closet with someone else, stay there for five minutes".

"Nyamo, who should she go with?" Yukari asked.

"Nobody," Nyamo said.

"That's no good. I'll roll a dice then," Yukari said, and rolled a three. "Oh. Osaka it is, then. Go on, there's a large closet in that bedroom."

Osaka stood up and giggled. She had totally forgotten that she was half-nude – the toilet paper skirt had fallen off long ago – and Chiyo wasn't wearing any pants or panties either.

"This is so much fun! It's like hide and seek!" Osaka exclaimed. "Hey, you everyone. You should close your eyes and count to hundred while we hide in the closet! Otherwise you will see where we hide."

"Osaka, we already know that you are going into that closet."

"Oh. You do! Sorry, I forgot."

"Never mind that. Let's take a five minute break while those two are in the closet," Yukari said.

Giggling Osaka and slightly fearful-looking Chiyo entered the closet, and Yukari closed the door behind them.

Muffled noises could be heard from within. "Sorry, Osaka! I didn't mean to touch you there!"

"I don't mind, but it tickles! He he he!"

"Osaka, please don't lean on me!"

A crash and a yell of pain were heard. "Osaka, I can't breathe! Can you get off of me?"

"Sorry, Chiyo-chan! I lost my balance!"

"Mmph! Uhh!"

After five minutes, Yukari yanked the door open, and found Chiyo and Osaka completely entangled on the bottom of the closet. "Did you have fun? It sounded like fun."

Chiyo was bright red – partly from the lack of oxygen and partly because she had been trapped under naked Osaka all this time. "Yeah, great fun!" Osaka said. Chiyo just mumbled something while Osaka helped her onto her feet.

"Great, come on. The game is not finished!"

The bottle pointed at Nyamo.

Yukari laughed. "Serves you right!"

"Why? What have I done!"

"Trying to ruin our fun all the time!"

Chiyo tried to read the card, but nothing came out. She looked at the card in wide-eyed horror.

"What is it this time?" Yukari asked, snatched the card, and read: "Take off all your clothes. For the rest of the night, you are everyone's slave and you must do anything they ask you to do."

Everyone had thought that the "rimjob" card was the worst one, but this surpassed it.

"Oh … my … God!" Nyamo shouted.

"All right. That was unexpected," Yukari said. "I think this game is finished. Let's start thinking about what Nyamo will have to do."

"I know, I know!" Tomo shouted. "I want her to do the same to me as she did to Kagura!"

"Good idea!" Yukari said. "Nyamo. Why are you still wearing clothes? Off they go!"

"No, no, no, this can't be happening …" Nyamo moaned, but started to pull her shirt off.

"Lick Tomo's ass while we think of more things for you to do," Yukari said.

"Why don't we pull some of the cards from the dare deck?" Yomi suggested.

"Yomi! Are you mad?" Nyamo asked.

Yomi didn't answer. She was not mad, she was frustrated. All the arousing sights and acts, and she herself had not gotten anything yet.

Tomo was already kneeling on the chair, eager to have her anus licked. "Don't worry, Kurosawa-sensei. It's clean!"

Slightly dazed, as if hypnotized, Nyamo knelt behind Tomo and started to lick her bottom. Again, she felt herself getting really aroused. This time, it was even more intense, because she herself was naked too. And everyone was watching. She started to lick, suck and probe eagerly with her tongue.

"Tomo, tell us when you are satisfied," Yukari said.

"Oh, oh, o-okay! Aah …" Tomo moaned.

"Why don't we each pull one card, and Nyamo has to do every one of them?"

"Great idea!" Yukari said

Tomo was already screaming and trembling. "Oh. That won't take much longer," Yukari noted, and drew a card. "Eat a quarter pound of butter. Okay, I'll get it from the fridge. Others, think about what else we can make her do."

Tomo's ear-splitting screams indicated her climax. She collapsed onto the chair, unable to do anything but gasp for air. Nyamo walked to the bathroom and washed her face.

"Here, Nyamo. You got to eat this next," Yukari said, bringing her a plate with a large chunk of butter.

"Oh no, I can't eat that! It's pure fat!"

"Come on, you are our slave and you have to do everything we say. Besides, you could have some more flesh over your bones," Yukari said, eyeing Nyamo's relatively small breasts.

Sighing, Nyamo picked up the spoon and lifted a spoonful of butter into her mouth.

"Mm. Actually, it isn't that bad. You should try some too, Yukari," she said, offering the next spoonful to her.

Feeling a bit curious, Yukari took it into her mouth. Very quickly, she started to gag, fell onto her knees, and spat the lump of grease into the toilet bowl. "Yuk! That was horrible! How can you eat that?"

"Well, you said I have to do everything you say."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to eat any more of that. _I_ would feel sick if you did! We'll come up with something else. Something worse," Yukari said.

"I would like to do that rim job thing on Kurosawa-sensei …" Osaka said.

For once, Yukari's jaw dropped. "Wh-what did you say?" she stuttered.

"I think it would taste like strawberries like Chiyo-chan's butt," Osaka explained. "Since they both have pink ones."

"Ehh … whatever floats your boat, Osaka. You heard her, Nyamo. Get onto that chair."

Yomi interrupted them. "No, that's no good. I … I want Nyamo to lick my butt first!"

"Why don't you do both at the same time. Nyamo will do you while Osaka is tasting hers," Yukari suggested.

Nyamo could not think of anything to say anymore. It was getting so bizarre, so strange that it could not have been real any more. _"This must be just a strange dream. This can't be happening. It's just a dream, so nothing matters and anything goes,"_ she thought. In fact, the thought of both getting a rimjob and giving one simultaneously again made her aroused. "Sure, why not. Let's go," she said, surprising Yukari.

Yomi knelt upon the chair, Nyamo knelt behind her, and Osaka behind Nyamo. Osaka pulled Nyamo's buttocks apart and buried her face in between of them, while Nyamo did the same for Yomi. Chiyo, as if hypnotized, knelt behind Osaka and started to lick her bottom.

This completely perverted sight made everyone else forget any inhibitions they had ever had. Everyone ripped of any clothes they still had on and joined into the orgy.

Kaori and Sakaki lied down, Kaori turning around, and they started to lick each other in a sixtynine position. Yukari walked to Yomi, spread her legs and pushed her pussy at Yomi's face – Yomi started to lick it hungrily.

For the rest of the night, the orgy went on; after switching turns on the chair, each was, in turn, held by everyone else, with two girls sucking on nipples, one French kissing, two or three licking the private parts, and all the hands caressing and groping every part of the body, until nobody knew who they were caressing and who did it for them. Afterwards, the whole thing seemed like one long, continuous sex with endless orgasms.

Finally, all of them were utterly exhausted and collapsed onto the bedrolls, couches and carpets around the room.

Waking up next morning, everyone looked at each other and knew that the last night could not be explained or talked about. It was a unique experience which could never happen again.

They found themselves sleeping in pairs, and one group. Sakaki and Kaori, Yomi and Tomo, Chiyo and Osaka, and – last but not least, Yukari, Nyamo and Kagura. They all had developed a very special bond. Something they would be enjoying in the privacy of their own bedrooms from now on.

* * *

So, the end it is. This got really strange at the end – not that it was not strange to begin with! Hope you enjoyed it. Perhaps I'll try writing something not quite as strange next. Who knows…


End file.
